Peter's Fairies
by Princess Lucy
Summary: Prequal of sorts to Lucycrewe11's fairy story details inside
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Disclaimer: I got this idea from reading Lucycrewe11's fanfic Fairytale:A Pevensies Sisters you have not read it check it out it's a very cool story. I don't own the Pevensies . This is something of a prequal so to understand it you have to read the second chapter of LucyCrewe11's story.I also don't own 's she belongs to LucyCrewe.**

Peter first saw the fairies when he was five years was playing in 's 's garden trailing a stick in the had made him play outside because he was making too much noise and four year old Susan,two year old Edmund and baby Lucy were supposed to be taking a was laying on his stomach when one flitted in front of him him giggling. He knew exactly what they were he had seen pictures in his story books Mummy sometimes read to him before bed.

He lay perfectly still ;not an easy feat for the active five year he didn't want to startle the fairy,maybe if he stayed still more would come .

The fairy was very dainty with silky blond hair and wore a silky sheer rose coloured wings reminded Peter of dragonflies wings .

The fairy rested on a flower and gazed boldly at the strange creature in front of knew it wasn't a fairy because he was not small and dainty like fairies were .She wondered what it had never seen a creature quite like this one before. He didn't have fur or paws so she knew he wasn't a dog (the fairy was fearful of dogs). It certainly wasn't a bird,no matter,whatever it was it didn't make her feel afraid.

Peter watched as more and more fairies came over to the were both males and females.

"Peeter!"

Peter watched in disappointment as the fairies flew away startled by his mother's voice as she called him hoped they'd come back .

Mummy was waiting by the door for him,"What were you doing" she asked.

"Playing with fairies" he said simply.

"Oh ,did you have fun " Mummy said in the voice grownups used when they were just humouring a child.

Peter nodded .

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter,next one will be longer hopefully**


	2. Chapter 2

ï»¿

**A/N: For some unknown reason the site steals words so if some words are missing my apologies,I own nothing don't sue .You sue,I to Lucycrewe for letting me use her idea to write this prequal**

It had had been two years since Peter had first seen the fairies and they had come back every single day.

Peter's favourite was the littlest fairy, the one he had seen first. She seemed to be the boldest of all the fairies, leaping in and out of places the others would only buzz around cauiously.

The fairies liked to dance and used a fairy ring to do it. it really wasn't anything special just several bright colored mushrooms that were grouped in a ring under a tree.

Peter sat perfectly still as the fairies joined hands and danced around the ring.

"What are you doing?" Susan asked, coming up behind him.

Peter scowled at her. The fairies had flown away, startled by her presence.

"You scared them away." he said.

"Scared who away?" Susan asked, "There was no one there," Despite her six years, she had the annoying tendency to seem older than she really was.

"The fairies, you scared them away " Peter said, clearly upset.

"Fairies don't exist, only babies believe in fairies." Susan said.

Peter looked at her,"You shouldn't say that, they'll get upset and not come back." he warned.

Susan stared at him for a moment to see if he was joking, reliazing he was serious, she giggled. "Of course they won't, seeing as they were never there to begin with."

"They were."

"They weren't."

"Were too!"

"Were not!"

"Mummy says it's wrong to tell lies." Susan said in a matter of fact way, tossing her glossy curls over her shoulder.

Peter regretted mentioning the fairies in front of Susan. he didn't speak to her the rest of the day .He vowed not to mention them in front of her again or anyone else for that matter.

******************************************************************

Susan was not a cruel girl, not by a longshot, but she just didn't believe that Peter had really seen fairies. So she took pleasure in teasing him mercilessly. She thought he was lying or making things up. Mummy and Daddy thought he was just playing. Edmund and Lucy were too little to have an opinion.

As soon as school let out and after tea, Peter raced home and down to the bottom of the garden. The fairies were always there waiting for him. Most times Peter could barely sit still, but when it came to watching the fairies, he could stay perfectly still for minutes at a time.

He learned each of the fairies habits and was even a family among the even plucked up enough courage to rest on his palm.

Peter wondered if the fairies were hungry. Fairies, he knew, loved cake. He stood up, brushing the grass stains off the back of his short trousers.

No one was in the kitchen when he entered, he was just about to break off a piece of cake when Helen entered.

"Peter, what are you doing? You just had tea and dinner's in a few hours; if you're still hungry, you can have some bread and butter, but no cake." she told him firmly.

"But they only eat cake, Mama." Peter protested, "May I have just a teeny piece? It isn't for me and they're hungry."

"Who?" Helen asked. "Who 's hungry?"

"The fairies." Peter said, "They're hungry and if I don't get back, they'll think I forgot about them."

Oh, not that again, Helen thought before answering. "No, now run along and play." she said, shooing him out of the kitchen.

Peter sighed and headed towards the parlour, Susan looked up a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Did you play with the fairies again today?" she asked mockingly.

Lucy and Edmund looked at him, then at Susan

"Leave me alone." Peter said, curling up on the couch and glaring at Susan.

*********************************************************************

Later that night, as Helen was putting Peter to bed, she picked up his clothes and noticed a tear in his shirt.

"Peter, when'd you tear your shirt?" she asked

"I dunno." he said diving under the covers, he said something else too, but it was muffled by the bedclothes.

"Peter, come out, I can't understand a word you said." Helen said.

Peter sat up. "I said, I think it was when I was playing with the fairies."

Helen sighed. Secretly, she thought this fairy business was getting out of hand, but all she said aloud was, "Next time be more careful." she kissed him and turned the lamp down.

Once downstairs she turned to her husband ,"Do you think that Peter's getting a bit too old for this fairy business? He's going to be eight in a month."

"Of course he's getting too old to believe in fairy nonsense." Mr. Pevensie said,"But maybe he'll grow out of it in time."

"I do hope so. What's going to happen when he starts boarding school next term?" Helen asked shaking her head. She worried about that oldest boy of hers sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

ï»¿

A month later, one Saturday morning, Peter was woken up by the sound of rain. He was disappointed. There'd be no playing with the fairies today. He hoped they were staying dry.

"How do fairies stay dry?" he wondered aloud. He had to find out, it was still early enough, everyone else was sleeping and the house was still quiet. Pushing his covers aside, he slid out of bed. Pulling his wellingtons and raincoat over his pajamas, he slipped out .

Taking care to avoid that one creaking step on the stairs, he crept downstairs, and out the kitchen door. He ran down to the garden, slipping on the wet grass until he reached the bottom, where the fairies usually weren't there. Peter stood up and headed back towards the house. The rain was coming in torrents now and he was getting soaked.

Peter had misjudged the time, he had hoped that he could get back up to his room without running into anyone, but he had forgotten no one slept late even on weekends, not with preschool age children.

turned from the stove when he came in dripping wet. A range of emotions crossed her features, anger and relief being the prominent two.

"Where were you?" she asked as she peeled off his wet raincoat, "Susan, get me a towel from the linen closet."

"Peter wet." Lucy stated from her high chair.

Susan came back with the towel and handed it to .

"Peter, where were you?" she asked as she dried him as best as she could

"Garden." He mumbled, casting a glance at Susan, she was listening but pretending not to.

"He was probably playing with his pretend fairies again." Susan teased.

"They're not pretend, they're real!" Peter shouted.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"That's enough, you two! What sort of example are you setting for Lucy and Edmund?" Mrs. Pevensie asked squelching the argument."Susan, stir the oatmeal, don't let it burn."

***********************************************************************

"What's that for?" Peter asked ten minutes later after he had a warm bath and was in a pair of dry pajamas. he was eyeing the bottle of medicine.

"If you're going to play in the rain, you're going to take medicine." Mrs. Pevensie said, pouring the green coloured liquid onto a spoon.

"I'm not sick." he protested, even though his throat was starting to tickle a bit

"I truly doubt that." Mrs. Pevensie said, placing a hand on his forehead."I'll be up later with some tea and toast."

As soon as she left, Peter pushed his covers back and climbed out of bed, kneeling at the foot of the bed, he opened his toy chest. He hardly ever played with any of the toys inside there, besides he was looking for a book not a toy **In the Realm by Colin Lee Marcus**

His Grandfather had brought it for him on his sixth birthday, he was the only one who believed him about the fairies at the bottom of the garden. Then of course his grandfather was so fond of Peter-who was his favorite grandchild-that he would have believed him if he said the sky was failing. But it was better than having no one believing at all.

From reading the book, Peter found out that he must remember to never ever step in the middle of the fairies ring or he could be captured. He heard footsteps and jumped back in bed.

Mrs. Pevensie came in carrying a tray with tea and toast, she looked at the book in his hand and sighed. She didn't really approve of her Father's encouraging Peter's fairy talk.

"Peter, maybe you should give that book to Lucy or Edmund, you're getting too old to believe in fairies." she said

"No!" Peter said sharply, hiding the book under his pillow.

***********************************************************************

A few days later, Peter managed to get down to the garden, he had a pad of paper and several coloured pencils with him, the fairies as if sensing his presence danced and flew around him. He wished they'd be still though.

He managed to draw several before they all flew away startled by a crashing through the bushes. Peter stuffed the drawings in his satchel and stood up just as Susan came down the grassy embankment.

Not minding where she stepped, she walked right into the fairy ring. Not wanting his sister to be taken away as a prisoner of the fairies for ever, Peter quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of there. "Don't stand there." He told her.

"What were you doing down here?" she asked, a wicked smile forming on her face, "Oh I know, you were being a baby and playing with your pretend fairies." she skipped around in a circle chanting, "Baby baby you believe in fairies." she clapped her hands and giggled."I'm going to tell all your friends, you believe in fairy stories still. I'm younger than you and I don't even believe in silly fairy stories."

Peter clapped his hands over his ears, "You don't know anything, they are real!" he ran back toward the house.

Mrs. Pevensie knew something was wrong, especially since her oldest was in bed and refused to come out. She wondered if he and Susan had a row about the fairies again. She had to find out. Two year old Lucy was sitting on the bed happily patting Peter's head, though she was actually just patting the covers, she beamed when her mother came in. Mrs. Pevensie picked her up.

"Go play with Eddie, Mummy wants to talk to Peter." she said, Lucy toddled off and Mrs. Pevensie turned to the matter at hand, she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Peter." she gently lowered the covers until she was looking at a small tear streaked face, she sighed.

"She called me a baby and said I was lying about the fairies." he said, "You and Daddy think I'm pretending too, don't you?" his tone was accusatory.

"Peter, fairies only exist in pretend and imagination, it was cute when you were five, but your eight now. I think it's time to stop pretending that they're real, Daddy and I do love you, but sometimes we worry about you." Mrs. Pevensie said brushing his bangs back. "Go wash your face, lunch is nearly ready." she said, kissing him on the forehead.

Peter wiped a hand across his face and crawled out of bed. He really hated Susan at the moment and wished he'd left her in the fairy ring and let the fairies take her away when he had the chance.

**A/N: All right, I know Peter and Susan are sort of OOC, however this is before Narnia and before they mature and grow up,**


	4. Chapter 4

ï»¿

Peter was in a panic, one of his drawings was gone. He didn't want anyone to know about the fairies because they'd be there disturbing them and even frightening them away. He looked everywhere in his room,tearing it apart. Clothes, books, papers and toys strewn everywhere.

He ran downstairs and went up to Susan, yanking one of her pigtails angrily. Susan shrieked and stood up eyes flashing with rage. "What'd you do that for!"

"Where's my drawing give it back!"

"I never touched any of your stupid drawings, you probably threw it out. " Susan told him.

"I never did, it was laying on my desk, and now it's gone." Peter retorted.

"Well, I didn't steal it, besides it probably wasn't important anyway." Susan said picking up her book and ignoring him.

Peter ran into the den, "Mummy! did you throw a drawing out the other day? It was on my desk."

Helen shook her head, "No, darling I didn't, but maybe when Madelyne comes you might ask her if she threw it out with the rubbish."

Madelyne was the young woman that came twice a week to clean the house and watch Edmund and Lucy while their mother went grocery shopping and did other errands.

Peter was sitting on the front steps when Madelyne came up the walk. Madelyne was a cheery girl of nineteen with light brown hair, green eyes and a cokney accent.

"Ello, Ducky, were you waiting for me, then?" she asked cheerily

"Yesterday, when you were cleaning, did you pick up a drawing and throw it in the rubbish?" Peter asked.

"I did." Madelyne nodded. "It was in your room wasn't it?"

Peter nodded, "Yes! did you throw it away?"

"Mmm, I don't remember, let me think. I do recall it was sort of crumbled up a bit...but no ..wait. Ah now I remember, hang on." She pulled something out of her apron pocket. It was a half folded piece of paper. "Was this what you were looking for?"

Peter took it from her. "You didn't look at it did you?" he asked fearfully

"No, but might I have a bit of look?" Madelyne asked.

Peter shook his head, clutching the drawings, "They're sort of private." he said and ran down to the edge of the garden. Someone was in the garden, a ragged looking man with unkempt hair and patched clothes.

"Hey!" Peter ran down the embankment,"What are you doing here! Who are you?"

The man turned around and ran in the other direction.

Peter sighed and ran down to the fairy grove. The fairies weren't there, perhaps they were too scared to come out.

"It's all right, there's no one here but me, you can come out now!" he called. No answering flurry of wings or tinkling laughter of fairies,"Please, do come out, it's quite safe."

No fairies came and Peter turned to leave.

***********************************************************************

Later that evening as soon as dinner was over and everyone was occupied with other activities, Peter slipped out the door and down to the garden, he had a piece of cake from dessert in his pocket. He hoped the fairies would come out at least for a bit.

"Come out, please. You needn't be frightened, I've brought you some cake." Peter called, taking care not to step in the fairy ring. He waited, the sun was starting to set and he was getting chilled, but he had to know whether the fairies were all right or not.

Ten minutes passed and still no fairies came. Peter left the cake there and headed back home, disappointed. He managed to make it into the house without anyone knowing he had left. He didn't feel like seeing anyone or even talking to them.

He crept up to his room, put his pajamas on and crawled into bed drawing the covers up.

His door opened and came in, "Are you ill?" she asked checking to see if he had a fever.

"No." he said, his voice muffled.

"Well, it's only eight, usually you beg me to let you stay up longer, are you quite sure you're not ill?" Mrs. Pevensie asked

"I'm fine, Mummy, just a bit tired." He said. "Please can you go now?"

Mrs. Pevensie hesitated "Are you quite sure you don't feel ill?"

"Yes, positive." Peter insisted. He heard her leave and as soon as her footsteps faded away he sat up pulling out the fairy book from under his pillow.

The fairies were angry about something, that he was certain of, but he didn't know what.

*********************************************************************

"Is this where the fairies come?" a very familiar voice said, with no trace of teasing, Peter looked up to see his Grandfather standing on the embankment.

He jumped up, "Grandfather!" he cried, running toward him."What are you doing here?"

"I came for a visit and to see my favourite grandchild. Now tell me about these fairies. Has the youngest been behaving herself or has she been naughty?" Grandfather asked, lowering himself to the grass.

"She isn't naughty on purpose, she's just mischievous, that's all." Peter said "She knows she must behave though, or I won't leave her a large piece of cake."

"Ah, I see, does she behave herself?" he asked.

"Not all the time." Peter admitted."The others don't believe me, Mummy and Dad say I'm getting too big to pretend things like fairies and Susan says I'm a baby." "Pshaw!" Grandfather shook his head,"let me tell you a secret, sometimes grownups refuse to see what's in front of them."

"Susan's not a grown up, she's younger than me and she thinks I'm pretending about the fairies." Peter pointed out.

"Well, Susan was born a grown up." Grandfather replied. He held out his hand. "Shall we go have our tea then?"

As they headed up towards home, Grandfather reached into his pocket, pulled out a golden pocket watch and handed it to Peter. "I want you to have this."

"For real?" Peter asked, he'd always admired the watch and couldn't believe his Grandfather was really giving it to him.

"Yes." He said. "It belongs with you."

A few days later their grandfather fell ill and was confined to bed, the outcome didn't look good either.

"Mummy," Susan said one day her voice tight,"Grandfather will get better, won't he?"

Mrs. Pevensie didn't answer for a while then forced a smile on her face, "I'm sure he will." she said, "It's time for bed."

"Will he get better?" Peter asked as tucked him in.

"Of course." she said, straightening his covers and turning off his lamp, she kissed him and slipped out closing the door.

Hours later, Peter was woken up by movement in the house something was wrong, he sat up a bad feeling in his stomach. He pushed his covers aside and pulled open the door peering out into the hall, the lights were on, even though it was very late. Closing the door he ran to the window and pushed aside the curtain, down there was the doctors car.

Peter went to the door and yanked it open, running down the hall, he burst into the guest room where the doctor and his parents were. He looked at his mother in alarm, she was crying, that only meant one thing.

"He's dead isn't he?" he cried. "You promised he'd get better! you promised!"

"Peter." Mr. Pevensie said. "Your grandfather was really sick."

"No, he wasn't, he was fine, he was!" Peter shook his head tears streaming down his face.

"Peter." Mrs. Pevensie reached for him, but he side-stepped her . "No!" he ran out of the room and down the hall and out the door. Down to the garden it had started to storm, he slid down the embankment until he came to a stop near the fairy's ring about a few inches away from it, he lay there not feeling the rain as it soaked him.

"There!" Mrs. Pevensie pointed, Mr. Pevensie carefully made his way down the slippery embankment and scooped Peter up covering him with his raincoat.

***********************************************************************

"He has a pretty bad fever maybe influenza too." said coming out of Peter's room.

"I don't know if he'll pull through it's up to him really,but just keep him comfortable."

nodded, "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

ï»¿

**Disclaimer: I own no one **

Two years had passed since Grandfather's death, the pain was slowly fading, but Peter still thought about him every time he visited the fairies. The only person who believed him was dead never to come back.

"Peeter!" Susan's voice carried across the glade and down to the bottom of the garden,Peter frowned and brushed himself off, he hoped Susan hadn't come down here just to tease him again. He didn't care if he was ten and supposed to be growing up, the fairies were real. As real as he was.

Susan stepped over a puddle, "You better come quickily, Mummy and Daddy want to talk to you."

"Why?" Peter asked.

Susan shrugged, "Probably about your imaginary fairies." she looked gleeful as she ran back toward the house.

Peter followed more slowly, looking back toward the fairies as they danced around their ring.

When he got to the house Susan pulled him into the parlour.

Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie were sitting there waiting for him. Mrs. Pevensie motioned to the arm chair, Peter sat down.

"Peter, Daddy and I have been talking and we think..." Mrs. Pevensie hesitated

"You have to grow up and quit acting like a baby." Susan interrupted.

"Susan." held up his hand, "What we mean is that your ten years old. Isn't it time you stopped pretending there are fairies at the bottom of 's garden?"

"I wasn't pretending, imagining, or lying. There are fairies, I've seen them." Peter folded his arms tightly.

Mrs. Pevensie knelt in front of his chair, "Darling, no ones else has seen these so-called fairies you claim to have seen."

Peter looked ready to cry, "It doesn't mean they're not real, I've taken them cake, and they eat it."

"You what? How long have you been doing that?" Mrs. Pevensie asked. This was news to her.

Peter bit his lip and looked down,"Five years. Not whole cakes, just pieces."

"You've been wasting cake and throwing it in the garden just for some pretend fairies." Mr. Pevensie looked mad.

"But they're not pretend! they're real! There's ten of them and there's a family!" Peter cried. He was babbling and he knew it, but he couldn't help it.

"Peter, Peter, Peter." Mrs. Pevensie shook her head. "This isn't funny, you're too old to believe in fairy stories. There are no such thing as fairies do you understand? I want you to promise that you will stop pretending they're real, because they aren't."

Peter didn't answer, he stared down at the pocket watch Grandfather gave him, he wished Grandfather were here. At least he believed him.

"Peter." Mr. Pevensie said.

Peter finally looked up"Yes." he whispered .

"Good boy." Mrs. Pevensie nodded.

***************************************************************************

The fairies weren't dancing at their ring anymore. In fact, Peter hadn't seen one single fairy since Mum and Dad made him promise he wouldn't talk about them anymore.

The fairy ring looked dead without the fairies dancing around it. In fact the entire glade looked dull without the brightness of the fairies.

Peter stood up and ran back to the house and up to his room closing his sat down at his desk, he pulled out several pads of paper and picked up his pencil he started drawing the fairies, all of them. When he was finished, he opened the desk drawer and hid the papers underneath some other papers.

At least he knew they were real, even if they were gone.


End file.
